The regret & guilt inside me
by Beato-chaan
Summary: it all says in the title, w


**Title: The regret & guilt inside me**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: hurt/comfort & romance**

**Rating: T for language**

**Pair: Natsume x Mikan**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Made by: AmuletteAngel**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was an ordinary day for everybody in Alice Academy (AA), the students where out with their friends or was just stolling around the school grounds. Mikan Sakura was strooling around to find a certain flamecaster to tell him something.**

**"Wonder where he is?" then she saw him, walking near the Northen Woods "NATSUME!" she waved and start running as he noticed her**

**"What does she want now" Natsume was pissed today coz of Persona that made him do a mission once again.**

**"Ohayou Natsume" she smiled **_**that **_**smile that everyone loves and adores**

**"What, Polka?" asked Natsume in a very pissed tone**

**"Mou, don't be mad Natsume!"**

**"..Who cares" rolled his eyes**

**"oh! hows you sister Aoi-chan? i really miss--" she stopped when Natsume gave her a very cold glare**

**"Don't talk about things like that" he glared more**

**"What's wrong? i was asking--"**

**"SHUT UP, STUPID GIRL!" He shouted at her in rage**

**Mikan's eyes widened of shock "I-i was- just asking--"**

**"I SAID SHUT UP! SO STOP TALKING, I NEVER CARED FOR YOU FROM THE START, YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME!! IT WAS A DAMN MISTAKE THAT YOU ENTERED HERE!!" He screamed **_**"Oi oi! stop saying that, stupid moron!" **_**his mind screamed trying to stop him but no succes**

**"Na-natsume.." Mikan was almosot at tears now**

**"NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!! I FEEL SO FUCKING SORRY FOR YOUR PARENTS WHO HAS A DAUGHTER LIKE YOU, THE SAME WAY FOR THAT FREAKY INVENTOR TOO, I NEVER GONNA GET WHY SHE HAS A FRIEND LIKE YOU!! YOU ARE JUST A SLUTTY BITCH SO GET OUT OF HERE AND EVERYBODYS LIFE!!" Natsume screamed and then realised what he had sayed to the one he loves and his eyes widened**

**"..." Mikan couldn't say anything right now and then she started too cry, **_**"see what you did!! you made her cry! you are such a heartless person!" **_**his mind screamed at him **_**"Don't cry! just yell at me that you hate me or something, don't cry i..i..i can't bear it" **_**Thought Natsume looking at the crying Mikan**

**"S...sorry..for being that, i..i am really sorry, Natsume" she said, sobbing quietly as Natsume felt like a knife stabbed his heart as he saw her apologized for something she didn't do, he hated himself right know and wanted to cry but didn't do it**

**"...Bye Natsume" she said and ranned away with tears in her eyes.**

**Natsume stood there alone as it begun to rain hard but he didn't care,he felt soo much pain, regret and guilt taking over his body. His bangs covered his sad, crimson eyes in misery**

**Mikan's one star room (mind you they are 12 now)**

**Mikan's POV**

**How could he do that to me, it hurts so much, like her crushed my heart in pieces. I criend into my pillow, couldn't stop the tears at all but i didn't care anymore, i was too hurt and sad to care.**

**After 10 minutes of crying i went to the bathroom to take a shower and calm down myself.**

**I came out after 20 minutes, the tears where gone but the pain is still there, it's crushing me and i don't know how to stop this. But why did he say those horrible things? i..i wanted to tell him that i love him but i guess he doesn't feel the same about me..i'm just a noisy, clumsy and annoying girl that nobody likes, not even...Hotaru does, she always calls me baka.**

**I was just going to turn the light's of when i heard a voice**

**"Mikan.." my eyes widened in shock as i turned around and saw Natsume standing in my room**

**"Na-natsume why are you here?" i asked and felt the pain become stronger and i was soon going to cry**

**Normal POV**

**"Mikan..i'm...i'm sorry for what i said too you" With bangs covering his eyes in misery**

**"Eh?"**

**"I..i was just pissed and i didn't mean to take it over you, so i am sorry" he said and he hugged her tight, his face in her neck, Mikan felt something wet on her neck and realised that Natsume was actually crying**

**"A-are you crying?" she asked as the tears was threatening to spill any minute now**

**"And what if i am crying?" he murmerd in my neck**

**"I don't know, but Natsume you really hurt me" the tears came and Natsume saw that and felt like his heart was stabbed with a knife once again "it hurts so much" she cried**

**"I know and i'm sorry for saying those things..those things i said is not true at all because i love you and it's not a mistake that you came here" he said and gave her a rare smile, Mikan blushed and wipe off her tears away**

**"I-i love you too Natsume" Smiled Mikan and hugged him as Natsume hugged back.**

**After letting go of eachother they was lost into eachothers eyes and they closed their eyes and their lips met in a passionat kiss.**

**"so..wanna be my girl, polka?" smirked Natsume after the kiss**

**"I'm not polka and yes i'll be your girlfriend"**

**"Good" he cupped her chin and kissed her again**

**THE END!**


End file.
